


Keeping you locked

by Ismenia



Series: The way I met you [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismenia/pseuds/Ismenia
Summary: Laura locks herself in a room by mistake, but someone keeps her company!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had some storylines in my mind that i decided to write! I wanted to write some multi chapter fics, but I ended up with short stories! I hope you enjoy them!

 

"Oh no! Great job Hollis"

Laura sat in the dark room trying to control her breathing. She was never font of small places, let alone dark ones. As she tried to move, something fell next to her making her jump.

"You had to go hide in a freaking broom closet, didn't you?" 

She opened her bag and tried to find her phone, which was a difficult task, considering that her bag was filled with decorations for Laf's surprise party. 

"Yes! I got you!"

Laura signed happily when she sensed the phone on her hands. She quickly found the button to unlock it, but the screen remained dark.

"You have got to be kidding me! It's dead. It's really dead! Just my luck today"

She started knocking on the door calmly, at least at first. After a few minutes of no response, Laura started throwing her fists against the door. But still no answer. 

"Breathe Hollis, breathe! Someone is going to hear you"

 

***Earlier that day***

 

"Laura can you be a dear and go get the decorations?" 

Perry was the one who ordered the decorations for the party. Everything was about science! You had glasses in the shape of testing tubes, napkins with the periodic table on them, she even convinced some of Laf's colleagues to give her perti dishes to put the chocolate in.

"Perr, you know I will get lost right? That place is a maze! And what if Laf sees me when I go get the petri dishes from their lab?"

"I will call Laf and ask them to come meet me, so you can meet their colleagues"

Laura entered the building, which was a maze for her. After asking a few people, she finally got to Laf's lab. 

"What the? Oh no! They are here! Perry told me they wouldn't be!"

Laura stuck her ear at the door and was trying to listen to the conversation.

"Guys, i should really go now cause Perry will be waiting for me. I am already late"

And with that Laura started freaking out and entered the closest door possible.

 

***Now***

 

"Um, hello?"

"Oh my god, hi! Finally someone heard me!"

"You weren't keeping quite, cupcake, of course i heard you! You were about to demolish the whole building!"

"Well, i am locked as you can see, so any help would be very much appreciated!"

"Relax cupcake, i am going to call someone. Wait here, not that you can go anywhere else"

The mystery girl started laughing and with that she was gone.

"Guess who is back!"

"Finally! It's been ages! Where have you been? Did you get the keys?" 

"Weeeelll, actually no! The guy who cleans the place left early today, and he must have locked the door with you in it! You are unlucky cupcake!"

"I am doomed. This is it! I ruined everything! Perry will be so mad at me! And i have all the decorations with me and nothing will be ready in time and i will have to stay here for.."

"Breathe cutie! You will faint! And may i add that i don't know what you're talking about?!"

"We were planning a surprise party for our friend. And now nothing will be ready cause i have everything with me and my stupid phone is dead. I will die in here"

"Yeap, probably there'll be no party"

Tears started falling down Laura's eyes and she felt so disappointed.

"Hey hey, don't cry cupcake! I know it is not much but at least i can keep you company"

"I can't ask you to do that!"

"I have nothing better to do, so what's the harm?!"

"Laura"

"Nope actually it's Carmilla"

"No, my name is Laura!"

"Ah! Cute! But i prefer cupcake"

"What's with the edible nicknames?"

"They are not the only edible things around here creampuff!"

Laura was suddenly happy she was locked in that room, because at least noone could see her red cheeks right now. And for some reason Carmilla made her forget everything that was happening, and smile. The girls kept talking for almost an hour, when all of a sudden Carmilla disappeared. 

 

"Carmilla?"

"Carmiiiilla? Great, she got bored and left. I don't blame her. And now i am talking to myself. Great Hollis, great!"

"Cupcake? Are you talking to yourself? You missed me that much, huh? I've been gone for like 5 minutes!"

"Where were you? I thought you left!"

Laura heard something at the door and saw something moving. Carmilla had somehow passed a chocolate under the door.

"It's best not to let you starve cutie, and i would have brought you something else, but sadly hamburgers won't fit under the door"

"Thank you! I am so hungry!"

 

***3 hours later***

 

"Carmilla, no! You won't break the door! You will break your leg!"

"I can do it cupcake! Stay back"

Laura heard Carmilla crash into the door and then a series of swearing!

"Motherrrr f.."

"Is it a wrong time to say I told you so?"

"Yes it is!"

_'Wow that hurt! I can't actually believe i tried to kick a metal door just to prove that i am trying to get her out of there'_ , carmilla thought to her self while looking down at the keys in her hand.

 

"Let's play a game Carm"

Carmilla smiled to herself with that nickname, it's been a while since someone had called her that!

"Name it"

"I will answer your questions and you will answer mine"

"That's not a game, cupcake!"

"Come ooon Carm! Pleaaase!"

"Okay okay!"

Carmilla could practically hear Laura smile from the other side and that made her happy.

"I'll start! Do you work here?"

"Are you going easy on me? Yes, i am doing a research. I believe it is my turn! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, actually, i broke up with my girlfriend a few months ago"

Carmilla was more than satisfied with the answer!

"My turn, tell me about your childhood"

"That's not a question cutie!"

"Then, how was your childhood?"

"It was a normal one, i grew up with my mum and my siblings, i was a rebellious kid, and i didn't have the best of relationships with my mother but i was very close with my siblings! I never met my dad cause i was told he left after i was born, which didn't really bother me to be honest. How was yours?"

Laura paused for a second and then answered

"I grew up with my dad and it was kinda lonely"

"Hey! That doesn't count as an answer cupcake! I need more info!"

"What do you want me to say Carmilla? That my mum died when i was 9 and i was sitting all day at home crying and not being able to sleep at nights? Or that i lost all my friends cause they haven't seen me in a year? So, i will keep my answer as it is"

Carmilla was shocked and didn't expect to hear what she had just heard. She didn't want to upset Laura. But now it was clear that Laura was crying and Carmilla's heart broke. She did that. She cause Laura pain. The next thing she saw, was herself unlocking the door with the keys she was holding in her hands since the beginning. Laura was crying so much that she didn't even see the brunette entering the closet. 

Carmilla hugged her and let her cry in her arms.

"I am so sorry cupcake!"

Laura kept crying on Carmilla's shoulder, until her tears dried out.

"Carmilla, how did you get in here?"

"Well, i had the... the guy's phone, so i called him to bring the keys"

"Thank you Carm, and i am so sorry"

"No, i am sorry cupcake! Now, let's get you up, cause you have a party to decorate!"

And with that Laura got up and started walking towards the exit with Carmilla. As much as Laura didn't want to go, she had too. 

"Goodbye Carm! And thank you for keeping me company all these hours!"

"My pleasure cutie! Call me next time you get locked somewhere, I'll bring you chocolate"

Laura smiled and started walking away but she had to turn her head to see the mysterious brunette one last time!

 

***During Laf's party***

 

"Guys! This is the party ever! Thank you! Where did you find all those stuff?" Laf kept staring at the decorations with wide eyes.

"Perry found all of them and after a few hours locked in a closet, everything came together".

Laura laughed at the thought of getting herself locked for hours. It was scary when it happened but now it makes a great story! And also the brunette girl made it all better!.

"What do you mean locked in a closet? What did you get yourself into?" 

"Well, i went to your lab to take some stuff and i heard you coming so i entered the broom closet and the guy that had the key locked me in and left! I am glad a girl came and kept me company, i kinda miss her edible nicknames!"

"Wait, did you say edible nicknames?"

Laf was trying so hard to stop laughing but she couldn't control it.

"Laf, what?"

"You mean Carmilla, right?"

Laura noded and she was full of questions, but before she could ask anything, Laf continued.

"Carmilla works in my lab and L, she is the one that has the keys for that room! It's a place we keep the supplies for our research! Frosh, she locked you in there"

Laura face went blank. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And Laura, get ready, cause she is invited to this party"

Laura's frown was replaces by a smirk. She knew what to do! She had a plan! That's when she heard the doorbell ringing and she knew it was Carmilla. She just had to stay hidden and wait for her to enter the bathroom.

"What the? Dammit! The door is stuck!"

Carmilla tried to open the door but with not much luck.

"Can anyone hear me?"

"Well well well! Look who's locked!"

"Laura?"

"In the flesh!"

"Can you open this door?"

"Sorry, but the guy who has the keys just left! I guess you will have to stay in there for a while!"

"Touche cupcake!"

 

"Lauuuraaa! Come on! Open up! It's been 2 hours and i am getting uncomfortably attached to the toilet seat! I am sorry for keeping you locked earlier but i wanted to get to know you, the moment i saw you"

"Okay, i will let you out, under on condition!"

"Anything cupcake!"

Laura took a deep breath and felt the redness on her cheeks grow. She talked so much with Carmilla that day, and she knew that she was special!

"Go out on a date with me"

"It would be my pleasure!" Her answer was fast and she didn't have to think about it! 

Laura froze at Carmilla's answer. she could feel her heart stopping and she couldn't move.

"Cutie, i can't take you on a date if you keep me locked up now can i?

Carmilla heard the door unlocking and quickly she saw Laura enter the bathroom. And before she could comprehend what was happening, she had Laura's lips on her own!


End file.
